callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Maintenance I'm going to go through and remove any impersonal "you"s and fix some other effed up grammar. Any help would be appreciated. Imrlybord7 16:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Vehicles For anyone who wants to make vehicle articles, here's what I got as of the last trailer: M60a1 bridge-laying vehicle, AH-6 little bird, F-15, Some speedboat/infatable boat, Humvee, Mig-29 (Cliffhanger), Pave Low (will probably get its own article anyway). OmgHAX! 19:39, October 7, 2009 (UTC) There's also the AH-64 Apache, the MQ-1 Predator, the boat I'm guessing is a RHIB (Rigid-Hulled Inflatable Boat), and it looks like the Sea Knight is returning. (I'm still counting on the V-22). Chief z 21:58, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, shouldn't we have adopted them by 2016? OmgHAX! 21:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Yup, they just started operations two years ago. I'm hoping Air Force SpecOps is going to come through for us in the game. Chief z 01:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Captain Price returning If you watch the new trailer infamay and pause it at different times between 1:03-1:05 you can see a man strangling another man,the guy killing the other one has a ginger beard just like captain price.You can not see his full face but you also see him on a boat with the same hat as price. (?wHiPsNaP?) :I agree, the man on the boat instantly made me think of Cpt. Price-- 20:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) He's also on the base jumping scene. DevilWarrior112 21:36 October 7, 2009 (UTC) His nose is what tipped me off =P OmgHAX! 20:50, October 7, 2009 (UTC) http://www.<<<07766575100.com/richardjohntaylor/clients/billyamurray/news.html remove the <<< --Cpt Jack House 22:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm not surprised they brought him back. IW hasn't made a game yet without a Price. 00:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) It could be Soap honoring his former captain, but I don't think its actually Price, because Price would be way aboye a captain by now. But who knows. J-money October 8, 2009 8:15 (UTC) Who says the guy who could be Price in the trailer was just a Captain? I mean, if the White House is being taken, it wouldn't be that strange to see very high ranking soldiers actually on the battlefield. Or it could be a flashback mission. All Ghillied Up appeared in CoD4 trailers. Imrlybord7 13:28, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I maintain my original theory; he's a prisoner you find and bust out. Makes sense if he's the one in chains in the infamy trailer. OmgHAX! 16:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) If it's on Just like old times, it may be a flashback.--Slacky!!! 17:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) About the one in chains it looks like a Russian is strangling a young T141 member (25 to 30 years old) and they don't even look the same. User:Squelliot :Maybe, but the faces look similar. Also, I think I remember seeing some of the Ultranationalists in Highrise, and they have more modern equipment similar to the TF 141 guys but in black. So it may be the other way around, I could be wrong though. OmgHAX! CoD: MW2 PC Modern Warfare 24/7 says that the PC version of the game will be delayed 2 WEEKS. Any other sources on this? If it's true, I don't know who they think they are. They actually can't do this. 20:50, October 7, 2009 (UTC) WHAT! they can't do this, IW why did you betray us? If this is true i'm going to send them a very long email asking why they hate PC, and how PC is 10 times better than consoles. 21:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) It is delayed, i believe it was on some schedule released by Activision so no PC version untill the 24th --Cpt Jack House 22:29, October 7, 2009 (UTC) It might only be in Europe, but don't quote me on that. Anyway, don't bitch. You guys get the best graphics, user created content, the best controller, and servers that can support 64+ players. If all of that was included in the 360 version, I would have no problem waiting 2 weeks. Imrlybord7 22:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Not yet confirmed. It seems unlikely to begin with, but we'll have to wait for official word from Infinity Ward. Here's what 402 said in a recent tweet. 00:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- Don't worry Cod1, it's not because they hate PC it's probably just because they've got some bugs to work out to make it as good as it can be. Anyway, it's not THAT big of a deal to me, I just don't want to have everyone knowing the plot before I do, and I don't want to read about it online. 00:28, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I think the only real downside to the delay is what Saint said, about not knowing the plot, and then hanging around here would be a massive spoiler. Two weeks is not that massive of a wait anyway, as we have been needing to wait months for this game anyway. If people do not want to find out about it, they would then sadly not be able to hang around here until they have played the game I guess. Attack Rhino 07:20, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Graveyard location In Infamy, at 00:59 it shows the airplane graveyard with poles marked LOT 11, LOT 12, etc. Now I'm not sure how often Afghan's use English, but I think it's improbable that the graveyard is in Afghanistan. To me, it looks more like the Boneyard at Davis-Monthan AFB in Arizona. The terrain matches, we know the CIA is in the level en masse and they're wearing their business attire (not something the SAD would wear in the Middle East), and I'm sure I saw some black SUV's exploding in the reveal trailer. Thoughts? Chief z 22:23, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I think English is used everywhere, to an extent. I don't think you can use that to say that it is definitely in America, but it is possible. I guess I just don't care enough about the campaign to speculate on such things. Imrlybord7 11:59, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Makes sense to me. Though I never heard of the CIA using G3s and the Vectors, but whatever. OmgHAX! 18:15, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Sidearms IGN posted an article about four of the sidearms in MW2. Nothing big, but if you want an idea of how they perform here's the link. http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/103/1032917p2.html Chief z 02:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Said there's no select fire in the game, :( But that could change by the final game. 02:35, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :No, it won't, because the game is feature locked. And frankly, I'm disappointed with anyone who actually expected to see select fire. They did it ONCE on the PPSh in CoD1. Why would anyone expect them to do it again? The way CoD weapons are balanced it would have been a massively retarded feature. Imrlybord7 04:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, yes, feature locked. I definitely wasn't expecting it, and I do agree that it wouldn't be that great in CoD. It was fun in GRAW though. 20:35, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Anyway, if select fire, you mean switching fire modes, it does not matter at all. I am used to being able to change the rate of fire myself instead. Attack Rhino 07:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, because you are the only CoD player that matters. I'm joking. I know you didn't mean it like that, but you should have said, "it does not matter at all to me." Imrlybord7 15:52, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Wasn't really hoping for selective fire, dont know why, i guess it just wouldnt feel right. --Cpt Jack House 19:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :: (to Imrlybord7): Okay, I see what you mean. Thanks, Attack Rhino 20:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Wired magazine Found this on 402's twitpic anyone got the magazine? Also, when's gametrailers supposed to get the new video? I heard Thursday. OmgHAX! 19:51, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Date of Modern warfare 2 People have been posting that MW2 takes place 5 years after Cod4(2011)How do we now it takes place in 2016? any evidence? User:Squelliot Joel Emslie in an interview. DeviLWarrior112 22:06 October 8, 2009 (UTC) It takes place in 2012. User:JoeRamirez Umm, no it does not. 2016, as it says on the page. Confirmed by Joel Emslie, as DevilWarrior says. 23:52, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Burger Town Mission? After reading a book called Fast Food Nation, they refer to a place in Colorado, where a underground military base is located. They speak about how this place was a peaceful quiet mountain town but after the Fast Food Globalization became a "Burger Town." The military base is surrounded by Burger Kings and other Fast Food restaraunts. So maybe the Russians after invading the United States went to capture top secret military information, and you have to either stop them or recapture the base. Just a thought. xUM Cassgo 305; 17:31. October 8th, 2009 Nice, but it actually might not be the Russians invading America, it could be the OpFor. Just a possibility.--Slacky!!! 15:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) GTTV special I just watched it and it actually made me excited about Spec Ops (originally I pretty much just cared about MP). I should have recorded it, because there was one part where they showed the wave defense Spec Ops level and there was a wall covered with guns, but I didn't get to see what they were. Did anyone record it? Or will it be released online at some point? Imrlybord7 05:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm 99.9999999% sure that I saw an MP9/TMP (two names, same gun) on the wall, but I won't add it until I get a video or screenshot. And it would almost definitely be a machine pistol. Imrlybord7 05:24, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Sth for you:P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDR4RSUYf8s&feature=related MP9/TMP + unknown (machine?)pistol(M93R?) Morihaus 12:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Its an mp9, has the rail on top (My guess is its a machine pistol). Also spotted WA2000 w/ ACOG, HBsensor on AA12, and confirmed EOtech as attachment. (I believe its called holographic on weapon pickups) OmgHAX! 14:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I...am...in...HEAVEN! http://i36.tinypic.com/wallcw.jpg F2000 BABY HERE I COME! :D sorry for that, I am a f2000 enthusiast. I also see the WA2000 and something that looks like a TMP. Ferrariguy1000 14:36, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Looks like breaching charge will be an explosive option, not sure if this has been seen before. 16:24, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean that it'll be in the "Equipment" section? Darkman 4 18:20, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not entirely sure, it sounds likely but it may just be an option on Breach and Clear and other levels that you breach places on. It's used at the beginning to breach into the gulag, as a plantable explosive. I'm not sure what it's use would be in multiplayer, unless there are majorly destructable environments or specific places on the maps that you can breach. 18:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: It's probably just a scripted event, if it was in multiplayer it'd probably be pretty much the exact same thing as C4. WouldYouKindly 18:32, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::It did definitely look scripted, but I wouldn't be surprised if you use the charge elsewhere in the SP campaign. 19:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :The AUG is on that wall, and it doesn't seem to have an LMG barrel. I'm quite happy with this. Bald Eagle Brennan 16:32, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Taken of of Youtube found full vid here http://www.gametrailers.com/video/episode-224-gametrailers-tv/57232 --Cpt Jack House 19:21, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Here's a better pic of the weapon wall. http://i34.tinypic.com/2exsj5x.jpg Imrlybord7 19:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Can anyone tell what the two pistols near the MP9 and PP2000 are? Imrlybord7 20:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::One looks like a desert eagle. The other is pretty vague but I'm thinking M93R, its like an M9 with 3-burst mode. Looks like there's 3 throwing knives up there, too. OmgHAX! 19:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Spec Ops Question For Spec Ops, are players going to have the choice to play just them selves as in single player, or will they have to play 2 players 17:14, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Its possible to play by yourself. OmgHAX! 17:24, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Tactical Insertion I am asking: WHO THE HELL STILL CHANGES TACTICAL INSERTION page!?!? It CAN be used in Demolition but it CAN'T be used in S&D tell me WHO? bartekko